Paul the Apostle
' Paul the Apostle' is one of the Twelve Apostles of Jesus Christ, and in this way would become the Guardian of the Tomb of Jesus Christ, and is technically a member of the Angelic Council but takes no part in this. History Early History 'The Rise of the Twelve Chiefs' See Also : The twelve chiefs of Jesus It didn't take long for the extremely powerful Magi to gain control and with his growth in power he came to understand that the followers that went behind him were willing to die for him, and unlike many strongman he took this as a great honor, and begin to attempt to uplift their lives. The massive city of Damascus fell over the course of a year to his dominance, and through this silent coup he spent years uplifting the city of Damascus and during these years the population swelled and the city forgot poverty, and violence and only knew the peace of the word of Jesus. For a time Jesus pondered simply protecting his region from the depravity of the mad Sultan, but eventually realized that it was within his power to save the Empire from destruction and so he had to help. He was pushed down this path further by Ares, and Aphrodite the Noble Titans that had originally given him the power he had. Ares, and Aphrodite would at this point make Jesus believe that he was their son and that Ares was god, and that it was Jesus's destiny to save the world from the agents of Chaos of which they showed him in visions, and dreams. Believing now that he was actually the son of god he knew that if he left and began to expand his following the Sultan would have him assasinated so instead he went on a quest to recruit the twelve most loyal members of his followers and trained them in the use of Magi. These followers would assist him in everything he required, and throughout this time he was visited many times by the two Titans of whom gave him the ability to give Magi powers of unimagenable scope to these twelve followers. Peter of Syria Peter was one of Twelve Apostles chosen by Jesus from his first disciples. Originally a fisherman he was a selfish man of whome wealth was his only priority. Jesus took him to his side after showing him that wealth was just a thing and that all that actually mattered was the persuit of heaven. Following this he was assigned a leadership role by Jesus and was with Jesus during events witnessed by only a few Apostles, such as the Transfiguration. In a dialogue between Jesus and his disciples, Jesus famously asks him who he believes that Jesus is, and in his famous line he says that he believes Jesus is the son of God. In turn, Jesus declares Peter to be "blessed" for having recognized Jesus' true identity and attributes this recognition to a divine revelation. Then Jesus addresses Simon by what seems to have been the nickname "Peter" and says, "On this rock I will build my church, and the gates of Hell will not prevail against it." Peter would return to Damascus after his turning to the faith, and during this time he would begin to form the foundations that would eventually become the Heavenly Host. Paul of Armenia Following the recruitment of Peter into the fold of Christianity he would send Peter back to Damascus to form the army of his forces, but he was visited during a dream by his father Ares of whom told him that he should travel to Constantine and find a young merchant that was in love with money, and once he had shown him the error of this journey he would find himself a truly loyal follower. Arriving in Constantine he would find the land overcome with plague, and he found Paul of Constantine hoarding his money's and not assisting the people he was meant to serve. Jesus would attempt to convinse him with words, but the greedy Paul would see none of this, and Jesus begin to doubt himself. Visited once more in a dream this time by his mother Aphrodite he would be told by her that sometimes in order to save many people you had to be willing to do monsterous things, and it was after this she showed him a vision of the only things Paul valued more then his money when she showed him Paul's wife. Jesus realized he was meant to kill Paul's wife in order to make him see the errors of his ways, but Jesus was unable to do this so instead used Magi to cause Paul to haluciinate the death of his wife, and after days of this Paul realized the errors of what he had done, and Jesus woke him from his sleep, and following this Paul would follow Jesus to Syria alongside his wife. James and John of Arabia James the son of Zebedee and his brother John were among the twelve disciples of Jesus Christ, and they were searching for something to believe in following the death of their mother. Jesus was shown the two brothers in a vision from his father, and travelled to their home in the deserts of Arabia where they toiled as honest farmers. They together with Peter, were privileged to behold the Transfiguration, to witness the healing of Peter's mother-in-law and the raising of the daughter of Jairus. James and John were apparently from a higher social level than the average farmer, as Jesus discovered when he arrived because their father could afford hired servants and John (assuming him to be identical with the "beloved disciple") had connections with the high priest. Jesus nicknamed the two brothers "sons of thunder", perhaps meaning that they were headstrong, hot-tempered, and impulsive; and so they seem to be in many of the future military actions undertaken by Jesus. John and James the two brothers would rally the desert tribes of Arabia behind them following their babtism, and with the tribes of Arabia growing in their support of Jesus he planned his next moves alongside his now constant companion in Paul of Armenia. Matthew and Judas of Lebanon As he prayed in the desert alongside Paul the two were visited by the visions of his father Ares of whom told him to continue travelling without food into the deserts east of them and find a man named Matthew. Travelling eastward he was met in the desert by a heavily armored convoy of warriors led by a giant of man. Jesus had uplifted Paul with Magi as he did all other followers of his, and thus when Jesus asked Matthew to follow him in the words of god Matthew said that he would if he could see the strength of the greatest of Jesus's followers. Despite being an impressive fighter Matthew was laid low easily by Paul of whom had near godlike powers, and following this Paul would baptise Matthew and his men of whom became some of the most elite members of the Heavenly Host. As they slept in the desert that night Paul, Jesus, and Mathew were visited by Ares once more who told them of a man named Judas that they needed to recruit as well. Judas was once a close friend of Matthew when they were young children living in the deserts and when Jesus came to Matthew asking for him to tell him what he knew of Judas he told Jesus that Judas was a brilliant man that had a severe problem with bravery, and that when the chips were down or if he saw a better option in the end he would turn his back on those who trusted him. Jesus was so taken aback by this news that he nearly turned away from his belief that Judas would be the taker of the deserts, but in the end the potential overtook the misgivings that Jesus felt about the mysterious young Judas. When Jesus arrived in the deserts he discovered Judas`s village was abandoned, and he believed that the Sultan had destroyed the place and killed everyone in the village, but he felt Judas`s precense and as he and Peter searched the village they discovered that Judas had lived by hiding himself among the bodies of his parents and feigning death. Peter stood discusted at such a cowerdly act but Jesus was forgiving to Judas, and Judas agreed to follow Jesus if he promised that he would make the killers of his family pay for their crimes, and Jesus after preaching to him about forgiveness and getting nowhere agreed that one day he would repay all those that had wronged Judas. Michael and Andrew of Baghdad Andrew and Michael were two young men that Jesus learned of shortly into his searching for Apostles, and he came up for reasons beyond what the others usually did. Michael was the leader of a small fortress located in the province of Kunweit, which was the capital of the Empire of Nehekhara. Michael was a smart man with dreams of ruling for himself held silently in his mind, but what Jesus saw when he peered into his mind was the fact that Michael longed for a world where fear was not the most important emotion to be found. In terms of Andrew he found Andrew as the leader of the army of Baghdad where Jesus knew from his visisons would be the site of one of the most important battles that the forces of God would be forces to fight. Andrew had already reached out to the forces of Jesus in Syria, while Michael had remained stoic in his duty, but Jesus was not angry towards his decision. Jesus silently left Syria in the night and travelled to the fortress of Tajia where he appeared in the personal quarters of Michael. Michael immediatly picked up a sword but after attempting to defend himself he found that he was powerless to resist the person standing in front of him. Over many hours they discussed things, and finally Michael became an apostle, and unlike many of the others Michael was gifted early on after his transformation with his set of wings. Following this Michael, and Jesus would travel to Baghdad where the Sultans brother was executing people at seemingly random, and Jesus would see the tears hidden behind Andrew's eyes, and would give him visions of better things. When the executions had stopped Andrew would meet with Jesus, and without any difficulty Andrew joined the Twelve Chiefs, and would promice that when the time came the city of Baghdad would open its gates to Christ and any that followed his words. Simon and Thomas of Iran Simon was one of the later apostles brought into the fold by Jesus, and only came to his ears when Jesus heard of Simon's benelovence when he gave up his families wealth so that his people would not go hungry. In this charity Simon had become a sort of Mesiah for the people of Iran, and thus Jesus travelled to Iran and Simon's home in Tehran where he met with the young Mesiah. Simon was filled with the vanity that all of the adortion had given him, and it took Jesus many days before he was able to rid Simon of this taint. As his taint left him Jesus discovered a man named Thomas of whom had been the source of what kept the donations from Simon going, and this man Thomas would also join them as one of the Chiefs. With Simon relieved of his taint, and Thomas also uplifted the two followed Jesus to Syria for a time where they would pray for a long period before returning to Iran where he converted his people to the worship of Christianty and prepared for the mobilization of the Christians against the forces of the evil Sultan. Philip and Bartholomu of Lahmia Each of these men was responsible for a specific area within Nehekhara and with this strategy in mind the Sultan was blinded by the power of Jesus, and missed the growing enemies throughout the Kingdom. The last of these chiefs would be found after Jesus, Peter, James, and Thomas all prayed together and discovered two men from Lahmia named Philip, and Bartholomu of which both were excellent canidates for the last members of the Chiefs of Christ. Jesus travelled to the capital of Lahmia where he would for the first time feel the taint of darkness that hung over the land, as during this time Malekor's eye was over it as he felt the tide turning in the favor of the Noble Titans. Both of the men were cowed with shows of the kindness of Jesus, and they would travel back with him to Syria where they joined Peter in forming the Heavenly Hosts. With the now completed Twelve Chiefs of Jesus formed Jesus returned to Syria where the trappings of war grew closer each day, and they prepared with the knowledge that they fought for the side of order, and not for Chaos. 'Jesus`s Rule' Family Members Relationships Jesus See Also : Jesus Category:Apostle Category:People Category:Human Category:Level Four Magi Category:Armenian